Stupid Ego!
by angsty-masochist
Summary: Chad's ego will always get the best of him. Will Sonny be able to handle the egotistical jerk that is Chad Dylan Cooper? (I freaking suck at summaries, sorry.) [Oneshot ChadxSonny]


_I love the way I feel when I'm with you._

...

It was three o'clock in the morning, and yet I can't sleep. There were some nights where in I would get comfy in my bed, forget about all my problems, and have a good night's sleep, but this was one of THOSE nights, when my stupid insomnia kicks in.

Sneaking out of my apartment was one of my dangerous habits. Although my mom knows about this (she had caught me the one time I knocked out a figurine from the shelf), this was something I have grown accustomed to, I wasn't ever letting it go. I need to feel that I was still a kid, sometimes.

I grabbed my keys, pulled my car out of the garage and into the curb, not bothering to close the gate, I went full maximum speed towards the north. I hid the roof of my convertible, letting the sweet and cold gush of air slap my face, sending a shiver to my spine. I find it refreshing.

I turned on the headlights because the street lamps were starting to get dim by the second. Not that I do not know the way, but it's better to be safe than sorry. This has been my usual routine for these kind of nights. This has been my routine since the day he asked for some space.

...

I remembered the day he asked me out. It was out of the ordinary, we were just talking our usual talks, when he decided to let the question ring in the air.

"...uhmm and I was thinking about... uhhh will you go out with me?"

What?

"What?"

"Oh God, I'm so sorry I said it out loud I was just -"

Me being surprised was an understatement. I mean he was my bestfriend after all. After I looked into his eyes, I knew then and there he was dead serious.

I knew then and there that we should try to work it out. After all, I was thinking of the same thing weeks ago.

" - and I thought it was a great idea but oh my chiz this is awkward oh my - "

"Yes."

" - I fully understand if you don't want to, but - wait did you say yes?"

Glad I broke his rambling, that was beginning to get irritating.

"Yep. I said yes."

Then he flashes me the biggest smile I thought I have never seen in my whole life.

The next year and a half after that was the greatest time I've ever had in my life. It was convenient that we both had to go to the same school, so he picked me up every morning, and walks me home, even though I frequently stay at school that late.

I remembered the day when we took the route where we would pass the park. When he said he loved me. And I said it back.

And that one time before, he managed to steal a kiss when he walked me home. I was not disappointed, but I playfully smacked him in the arm.

He finally introduced me to his parents, then I introduced mine. That day was special for me, because both parties somewhat approved of our relationship. (Shocking news, his parents and my parents knew each other, so it wasn't that hard but they did tell us that if we lose our focus in our studies, it's a bye-bye for the both of us) so we managed to help each other to keep our grades up, and our relationship running.

We were as happy as every romantic couple could ever be.

But you know, some problems come in the way, we've solved each and every one together except for one.

His ego.

After all this time, I still didn't understand why he hasn't changed. I was always the one who gives up, who crumbles down, who cries at night, who is always left behind, who caves in...

But his stupid ego won't do the same for me, at least not once.

That is why I felt the excruciating jab of pain and hurt when he said the dreading words I did not want to hear in the entirety of my whole life.

"I think we need to cool off our relationship for a little while."

You know, up until now, I did not understand why he must do this. I just didn't. I wasn't really on the same page. But as they say, "If you love someone, you must let it go."

I was trying to hold back the tears that was beginning to well up in my eyes.

"You sure about this?"

He sighed, ran his hand through his hair, as if contemplating if he would really do this, but yet I received another sickening punch.

"Yup."

I looked into his eyes. His eyes was the window I had to his feelings, and I could really see that he really means it.

I sighed, He wasn't fighting for me, so must let go. I took yet another deep breath, as I muster up my demeanor. For the possibly last time, I do not want him to see me this weak, well not this time.

"So, uhmmm, see you then, I guess..?"

He cleared his throat, then answers back in the most restrained voice I have ever heard from him.

"See you."

Since then there was an awkward tension between us, but you know I really cannot avoid him, since he was literally in the same classes as mine. So, we decided just to be civil towards each other. Although I can say right now that we have been basically back to friends (well, uhmm, not best friends, but friends nonetheless), that doesn't mean that the break-up a year ago did not happen. It was still breaking my heart because...

... I still love him.

...

I parked my car somewhere I cannot really remember but I could actually find it somehow. (more like Heisenberg's uncertainty principle, but it was a car, not an electron) I put the bud of my earphones in my ears and played "By Now" by Chase Coy. (good song, one of my favorites). I was on top of a cliff, overlooking the whole Hollywood, California. I live in the next town, but this is a place where I could resort off easily, since I have a car.

All the bright lights amaze me, the beautiful skyline, the tall skyscrapers, everything there is in this city never fail to amaze me. Down there, it could be really annoying and irritating. But up here, it was peace and quiet. Just me, and the beautiful view, alone for the night. I unrolled my sleeping bag. I noticed that me eyes began to be heavy, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

You know, usually, when I wake up from my trip to Hollywood in the middle of the night - err morning, I usually wake up to the glare of the sun hitting my face, but not this time.

This is really weird.

I was on my bed. How. The. Fudge. Did. I. Get. Here?

I hurried downstairs only to see mom drinking her daily dose of coffee.

"Hey mom, good morning."

She gives me a huge grin after she sips her drink.

"Good morning honey, how was your night?"

"Awesome, you know the usual in those nights. But do you know how I got here? I mean I do appreciate me being teleported here without me knowing and exerting much of an effort, but it's improbable and oh God I'm rambling. You know how much I hate rambling."

Mom chuckles at my exasperated self.

"So how did I get here?"

"Honey, you did not just teleport yourself here. It's just that you're a heavy sleeper, you probably didn't know what happened."

She snickers another wave of laughter.

Ugh how?!

"You're impossible, Mom! I'm going up to check for some clues."

In the middle of here laughing fit, she muttered what I have been wanting to know all along.

"The answers you want is in your bedside table!"

She continues to laugh.

I ran up the stairs and went to my bedroom. I found an envelope in the bedside table. I opened it and my heart just stopped beating for I don't know how long.

It's from him.

"Uhmmm hi. So this early morning I really cannot sleep then I saw you pulling out your car so I decided to follow you out only to know you were going out of town.

So the cliff where the Hollywood letters come to home, eh? Pretty impressive (and reckless, I might add). But then I saw you mesmerized about everything you see. I just wished that that look was for me, well at least I kept my hopes up.

You slept there, and I really know it was going to be irritating for you, so I carried you in my car, and I took you for a ride home. Your mom was mad at me because she thought I kidnapped you but then I explained to her what happened. I'm glad she understood, or I would have been in serious trouble. But you know, I don't mind getting in trouble now, I do kind of deserve it.

And uhmmm, don't worry about your car, I called the tow truck to bring it to your house. Your mom insisted that it was okay to leave it in the driveway but I pushed it to the garage. It was nothing really, just wanted to do you a huge favor. After everything.

Anyways, you know it's been a while, and it has been a long while. You know I said that it was just for a little while but I'm trying to work it out.

I'm trying to work out to tone down my egoistic self. I can't stand and I don't want to see you hurting anymore, so I decided I work things out on my own, to make myself better to be more deserving to be with you.

I still love you, you know. But right at this moment, I doubt if you could ever forgive me for what I did, for breaking your heart, for not explaining what I'm trying to do but please understand that I was trying to do it all for you.

That's why when you started talking to me again, I knew that I could change, I could really change. For someone who had a rough past, because of me, is actually talking to me? It made my heart soar, you are so kind and pretty and everything about you is so nice. I knew, I just knew that I was willing to change because of you.

I love you so much and I still do, and if there's any chance you would want for us to get back together, then you know where to find me.

I understand if you think of us to be better off as friends, and you know, I could still live with that. Better than not having you in my life at all.

But please know that I would not intend to hurt you again, at least not anymore. I wasn't planning to anytime soon.

Please know that I have already changed thanks to you, my motivational guide through the everyday life. My little ball of sunshine.

I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Just know that I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens. No matter how complicated this is but trust me, I don't know what I'm going to do without you.

If you had read it this far, thank you. It means so much to me. I meant every word that I said. You would probably hate that I'm rambling right now, but hey, I could never hate you.

I will love you, forever and always.

\- Chad"

Stupid cute letter. I cannot control the tears that had started to pour down my eyes.

I dialed voicemail.

I heard his wonderful voice.

"Uhmmm, hi, who is this"

Oh, wait he doesn't have this number on his contacts.

"Hi, uhmm, this is Sonny."

And I swear the clock has stopped ticking. His throat got hitched from the surprise he got from me.

"Oh... Hi Sonny. You have probably read my letter, so sorry if you have read a specifically long letter but you know I had to give it to you because - "

"Yes."

" - I want everything to get out my chest and - wait what yes?"

I swear I could hint the happiness from his voice.

"Stop rambling okay? Yes, I'm willing to take us out for another spin."

" - oh my - "

"Don't say it."

He takes a deep breath. He finally gets it on his control.

"Okay. But I'm so happy! Just tell me when you'll be ready to take it out and I'll be there in a heartbeat. Okay?"

"Yes Chad."

"Oh my this is awesome okay oh my - "

"Please stop rambling Chad."

He takes a couple of deep breaths.

"Okay, I'm fine now. I'm so happy. But wait, are you sure about this? I mean I have hurt you, is this fine by you?"

I sighed. He just can't take the happiness that pulsing through his veins.

"Yes. It's okay. People make mistakes all the time."

"Wow, it's entirely my pleasure to be with you again. I promise I won't let you down this time."

"Really, Chad? Really?"

"Yup, I don't want my sunshine to leave anytime soon."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"So are we good?"

"We are so good. So tonight at 7? I'll be picking you up, if that's okay with you."

"See you at 7 then."

"Okay, can't wait. Bye."

"Bye." and I hit 'end'

Well, this is a start of a new chapter. With a stupid cute guy with his stupid blue eyes and his stupid sacrifice just for me.

"Wow Sonny you have a date tonight I guess."

MY MOM WAS STANDING THERE ALL THE TIME?

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Dunno, probably about the time he started rambling on the phone"

Mom plays a knowing smirk.

"MOM!"

...

 **A/N:** Idk if anyone still posts SWAC fanfics but this has been in my blog for ages and I guess I wanted to share this to you guys! Hope you liked it! Please leave a review if you liked or even if you hated it, I would appreciate it! :)


End file.
